Currently, manners in which a mobile terminal accesses the Internet are generally classified into a cellular network manner and a WLAN manner, and there is an obvious difference between different access manners in terms of fees. Generally, no payment is required when the WLAN manner is adopted to access the Internet; however, payment is required when the cellular network manner is adopted, and fees significantly increase after traffic consumption of a user exceeds preset package traffic of the user or in a case of international roaming.
In an actual using process, in a process of operating an application program, a case of using excessive traffic in a fee-charging network usually occurs because a user forgets which Internet access manner is being used by the current application program.